Jormag
Jormag is the Elder Ice Dragon who lives in the northern reaches of the Shiverpeak Mountains. As early as 1078 AE Jormag was influencing Tyria. Through its champion Drakkar,it whispered promises of power to Svanir and turned him into yet another of its champions, the Nornbear; this was the first of Jormag's champions to be identified as such. Jormag also robbed Svanir's sister, Jora, of her ability to Become the Bear. Since Svanir, there has been a cult of norn known as the Sons of Svanir, who worship Jormag as the strongest Spirit of the Wild, referring to it simply as Dragon. Over the years, Jormag drew on their powers and hastened its own awakening.Jormag awoke in the lands beyond the Far Shiverpeaks In 1165 AE and moved south, causing the kodan to flee the icy seas and battling the norn inhabitants there. The dragon's rise caused earthquakes that cracked and shattered the northernmost lands, allowing the icy northern ocean to flood through and create new, inland seas. This new inland sea is now inhabited by some refugee kodan Sanctuaries which fled south as they were harried by the Claws of Jormag, while Jormag capsized and tore apart many other of the kodan's iceberg cities in the northern ocean.Although powerful fighters, the norn were no match for the dragon's creatures of snow and ice known as the icebrood and were driven south into the abandoned dwarven territories. The dragon's forces now occupy the area around Drakkar Lake and Gunnar's Hold, the latter having been torn apart by a glacier. However, a mighty norn warrior, Asgeir Dragonrender, was able to cut out a fang from Jormag's mouth before leading his people south with the aid of the Spirits of the Wild. The tooth is now kept in Hoelbrak where the norn test their heroes against it. It is believed that when a hero damages the tooth, that hero will be capable of defeating Jormag once and for all.Since its awakening, Jormag has steadily pushed south. Though its territory is further north, its influence has caused heavy corruption in Frostgorge Sound and northern Wayfarer Foothills and Snowden Drifts, and even in Hoelbrak and northern Dredgehaunt Cliffs, thanks to the continuing spread of the Sons of Svanir cult. Besides spreading its corruption on the land, Jormag uses the cult to gather minions and worshipers, be they quaggan, grawl, jotun, or kodan, as well as magical artifacts, further strengthening his forces. They have even managed to open portals to the Mists, sending icebrood outside Tyria.Jormag is often referred to as being a living blizzard. It and some of its champions have powerful mental capabilities that alter their enemies' way of thinking.Whenever a group of norn attack Jormag or its champions, the men always return as icebrood, attacking the source of the group of norn in revenge. Women can become icebrood as well, but this is not welcomed by the Sons of Svanir who typically kill the corrupted females.Unlike other Elder Dragons, Jormag doesn't corrupt to enslave but rather gives promises of power to those it wants to corrupt; this can be seen through both the Sons of Svanir and the icebrood, such as at the Frost Portal.The only thing known about Jormag during the Elder Dragons' previous rise is that the dwarves had crafted the Sanguinary Blade from Jormag's frozen blood.